


Close Your Mouth

by PeachWritesTrash



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Couch Sex, Dom Moon Bin, Eavesdropping, F/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Smut, frustrated Moon Bin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachWritesTrash/pseuds/PeachWritesTrash
Summary: One shot smut request for Moon Bin from tumblr. Both requested and written out of spite (I refused to believe Moonbin was anything but a sweet bub before this because he reminds too much of Jeno). Request was for reader pining over another member and Moon Bin getting frustrated after having a crush on her for so long. Couch sex ensues, stick around to the end for Dongmin. ^_^





	Close Your Mouth

    “Binnie,” you whined, dragging out the last syllable of his nickname, “We’re out of popcorn.” You shook the bowl of unpopped kernels at him.  
    “Fine,” he rolled his eyes, snatching the bowl from your grasp. “I’ll go make more.”  
    He kicked the blanket off of him with far more drama than necessary and stomped off into the kitchen. You clicked the pause button on the remote and sipped your soda absentmindedly, sprawling your legs out now that you were the only one on the couch. Your head swiveled slowly as you heard footsteps coming from the other direction.  
    Your eyes popped out of your head and you were sure you resembled some kind of bug as Dongmin sauntered into the living room, ruffling a towel over his damp hair. You lost every modicum of self control as your eyes scanned down from the soft features of his face to the definitively harder lines of his long torso. Your mouth dropped open as you took in the lines of his abs, narrowing into a V towards the waistband of his grey sweatpants.  
    It was only when you heard an “oh, hey y/n,” that your eyes snapped back up to his unnecessarily handsome face.  
    “Hey Dongmin, I didn’t realize anyone else was here,” your lips quickly latched around the straw in your drink as you finished your sentence.  
    “Yeah I’ve got to be up early to film in the morning so I didn’t go out with the others,” he carefully draped the damp towel over his bare chest as he spoke. “I’m just gonna get a snack and I’ll get out of your hair.”  
    He turned into the kitchen just as Moonbin was returning, his face twisting into a look of surprise. He pushed your legs off the couch and plopped heavily back into his seat, thrusting the refilled bowl of popcorn into your hands.  
    “Would you close your damn mouth?” He hissed in a low whisper, “You’re practically drooling.”  
    “I am not!” You huffed, propping your feet up on his thighs. You snatched the remote and pressed play with more force than warranted before absentmindedly wiping your chin with the back of your hand. “I don’t drool,” you grumbled to no one in particular.  
    You and Moonbin sat in silence until his band mate glided back through the living room bringing a red hot blush to your cheeks. “Enjoy your movie guys!” He gave you his signature bright smile, eyes crinkled and sparkling.   
    “Goodnight Dongmin!” You chimed cheerfully as he waved, heading back towards his bedroom.   
    “God, could you be any more obvious?” you could practically hear his eyes rolling back into his head when he spoke.   
    “Oh shut up Moonbin,” you whispered gruffly.   
    “I swear you only hang out with me so you can stare at him,” his eyes seemed to fall as the corners of his mouth drooped down into a sad little puppy dog pout.  
    You couldn’t help but laugh as you kicked his outer thigh with your heel, “Oh come on you know that’s not true Binnie! You’re my best friend.” You tossed popcorn into your mouth as you turned your attention back to the movie, still trying to beat back the flush Dongmin brought to your cheeks.  
    Moonbin sighed as he tried to ignore the weight of your legs laid across his thighs, but his brows stayed knit together in annoyance. He absentmindedly grabbed at your ankles, eyes fixed on the tv but mind no loner focused on the television. “Why don’t you just make a move?” he finally asked.  
    “What?” you startled at his question, not wanting to broach the subject of the way the other boy made your heart skip a beat…or seven.  
    “Just ask him out, I’m tired of watching you drool over him,” his voice sounded rough, even as his thumbs started massaging your feet.  
    You stifled a groan as he worked his way up to your calves, “That’s a terrible idea, he’s like twelve leagues out of my league.”  
    “You’re being a coward,” he murmured softly, hands still working subconsciously at your muscles.  
    “Moonbin, shut up. I’m trying to watch the movie,” you retorted with a little more anger than you intended. You set the half eaten bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and crossed your arms over your chest, huffing like a toddler who didn’t get her way.  
    He rolled his eyes at you, annoyed with your childish behavior. His thumbs pressed into your skin a little bit harder. Normally he thought it was cute when you got frustrated and your lower lip jutted out as your ears turned red. But today he was just annoyed. To be fair, his annoyance had been building. The weather had been getting warmer and he noticed Dongmin was wearing less and less, so were the rest of the boys but they didn’t draw your attention the way he did. And Moonbin had noticed exactly how much of your attention he had been getting. You opted for nights in with them more and more and it seemed your eyes were always flitting to his idealistically handsome roommate. Every time your cheeks flushed he swore he could feel something in him tearing, that look on your face seemed to make his heart flutter but he wasn’t the cause of it and it drove him nuts.  
    “It’s nauseating, watching you pine over him like this. Just do something about it already,” he said, grabbing your ankles and tugging your feet closer to his body.  
    “Moonbin shut up,” you whispered, afraid Dongmin could hear you from his room, “Do you know how awkward that would be for him? ‘Oh hey I know I’ve seen you half naked a million times but I totally have a thing for you.’ No I’m not doing it, we both know he’s not into me anyway.” You yanked your legs back and turned away from your best friend who was inexplicably determined to meddle in your love life suddenly.  
    “It’s not that big of a deal,” Moonbin sounded exasperated. And he was, but not with you. He couldn’t avoid the parallels between what he was telling you and the things he told himself every time he would see you. Just tell her, just grab her stupid oblivious face and kiss her. “What’s the worst that could happen? He turns you down?”  
    “Yes!” you finally yell. “And then I can’t ever hang out with you guys again because it will be awkward as shit Binnie.”  
    “And what if he doesn’t turn you down?” his voice softened as he scooted down the couch to sit closer to you.  
    Your heart skipped but you weren’t sure if it was at the idea of Dongmin liking you back or at the sudden nearness of your best friend. “Wh-what? No, I’m sure he would…”  
    “Or he won’t. I promise Y/N, it’s not that hard. You just,” he was leaning into you now, his lips seemed so close to your cheek that you could feel his breath rolling across your skin with each word. “Tell him how long you’ve been thinking about kissing him and…”  
    Your mind blanked and your eyes widened as you felt his lips press softly into the skin just below your ear. You prickled with goosebumps as a shiver ran down your spine, his lips moving slowly down your neck, pausing at your collar bone.  
    “You’re not breathing,” he chuckled against your skin, still holding your breath  
    “No. I. Binnie what are you doing?” the words barely squeaked out of your mouth as his he started planting wet kisses along your collar bone.  
    “Showing you how easy it is,” he smiled against your shoulder. “Should I stop?”  
    “I-I don’t…I don’t know,” every circuit in your brain seemed to be misfiring, you couldn’t put a coherent sentence together. Truthfully you didn’t know what you wanted him to do.    
    “Is your head that far up his ass, Y/N?” the dark eyed boy asked as he leaned his body into you until you were laid back against the armrest of the sofa. “You can’t even see what’s right in front of you?” He rested his hands on either side of your shoulders, effectively pinning you beneath him.  
    “Wh-uh, no, I just…I didn’t think…oh boy,” your chest finally heaved as you registered that you were, in fact, breathing again.  
    “I think the problem,” his lips latched onto your neck again, gently sucking at the soft sensitive skin, “is that you think too much.” His lips moved up slowly to suckle at your earlobe.  
     “Binnie we shouldn’t be doing this, what if he comes out here?” Your heart felt as if it would break through your rib cage at any moment. You were certain you were blushing from head to toe and you could practically hear your own blood rushing.  
    “Maybe I don’t care if he does,” Moonbin’s long legs sidled comfortably between yours as he laid his body down against yours. He propped himself up on one hand to avoid crushing you beneath him, even though he kind of wanted to, and cupped your face with the other.  
    “Binnie I-” your hips wiggled under the weight of his as he took advantage of your parted lips, pressing his mouth to yours and exploring it with his tongue.  
    Maybe your heart stopped, maybe it started racing, you couldn’t tell. Your eyes were either bulging out of your head or squeezed tightly shut. Your hands might have been frozen or they might have been grabbing desperately at his sides. For a few seconds you couldn’t register exactly what your body was doing.   
    Moonbin froze, teeth nipping at your bottom lip, hand on your cheek, hips firmly pressed against yours. Oh god she’s not doing anything, I’ve made a mistake, he thought to himself when you didn’t kiss him back. “I-I shouldn’t have, fuck Y/N, I’m so sorry I-” he pushed himself up.  
    Suddenly every nerve in your body started responding again. Without missing a beat you reached up and grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his face back down to yours, legs wrapping tightly around his waist. His lips crashed hard against yours. For a moment the world was all teeth and tongues and fingertips digging into skin. His body pressed into yours, hips laying into you with all the weight and expectations of months of frustration.   
    Propping himself up on one arm he lightly tracked his fingers down your throat, lips receding from yours and leaving a glistening path along your jawline. He rutted his hips against you, the rough fabric of your jeans grinding into your clit and you couldn’t help but squeeze your legs tighter around him.  
    “You’re such an idiot, Y/N,” he growled against your skin before running his tongue along the shell of your ear, nipping at the lobe.  
    “Really Binnie? Is that your idea of flirting?” Your back arched and neck craned away from the shivers his tongue was sending across your skin.  
    “I’ve wanted you for so goddamn long,” he bit down roughly on your ear, his words low and rocky like gravel as he leaned just the slightest pressure into the hand on your throat. “And you never noticed.” He snapped his hips roughly again eliciting a meek whine.  
    “I’m sorry,” you whimpered softly and his eyes widened. Never in all your years of friendship had you apologized to him. He had always let you call the shots, run the show. And now here he was, hand on your throat, pulse racing under his fingertips, wholly in charge.  
    “Not yet you’re not,” his voice was rough, like sandstone against your skin, and his hands were even rougher. He gripped the fabric of your button down and ripped it apart, buttons flipping in every direction, exposing your skin and what was unfortunately not your favorite bra. He didn’t seem to mind the plain black number as his mouth latched on to the bare skin below your collarbone, his hands wrestling their way beneath you to find the clasp, the material nearly ripping as he tugged it off. He wrapped his arms tightly around your waist and sat up, pulling you unceremoniously into his lap.   
    Your lips crashed together again as your hips instinctively rolled against him, tongue finding it’s way back into his mouth. His hands seemed to grip and grab at every inch of exposed skin, fingers digging into the soft flesh of your back. His teeth bit down roughly into your lip, sending a shock straight down to your core. Your fingers grabbed tactlessly at his shirt, tugging it off over his head and sending it somewhere by the wayside with your buttons. You relished the feeling of his bare flesh pressed to yours, hips grinding together harder until you could feel his hard length grating against your infuriatingly clothed entrance.  
    “Binnie,” you pulled away to whimper. His lip instantly found the crook of your neck, biting and sucking along your shoulder, leaving a trail of small purple splotches and pulling soft moans from your lips. His fingers slid up your neck and tangled into your hair so he could tug your head back, teeth still nipping into your skin.  
    “Yeah, no, I’m tired of waiting,” his hands latched onto your waist and pushed you back out of his lap; shifting, he rose to sit on his knees. His fingers worked gruffly at the button and zipper of your jeans before gripping you again and turning you away from him. He pressed his chest to your back and wound his arms around you, kissing along the back of your neck. His fingers pinched your erect pink nipples and something like a squeak leapt from your lips. You could feel his smile against your flesh at the high pitched noise before he pushed you forward.  
    Your hands splayed out in front of you to catch yourself from falling face first into the couch. Moonbin clinched at your waistband, gripping your panties as well, and tugged down, exposing your ass and thighs. He bit his lip and lightly stroked your wet entrance. “So you do want me,” he hummed, quite pleased with himself. Slowly, excruciatingly slowly, he pushed his finger into you. “Look at me.”  
    Staying on your hands and knees you turned your head to look back at him, the muscles in his arm flexing each time he pumped into you, his other hand gripping his member through the soft cotton of his sweats. “Do you want it?” he asked, both of his hands moving in the same agonizing rhythm. You winced and nodded but he didn’t change his pace. “Say it,” he commanded.  
    “I want you,” the words came out soft and pathetic but it was all he needed. Moonbin pushed his pants down his legs and pressed the head of his cock into your folds. He pushed himself into you at the same torturous pace he had been using. You couldn’t help but whine at the sudden shift, from aggressive and needy foreplay to this slow drawn out fucking. “Binnie,” you pouted and glared back at him.   
    Your desperation brought a playful smirk to his face and a forceful thrust from his hips. You grabbed one of the throw pillows and buried your face in it as he continued thrusting harder and faster, stifling your moans in the soft fabric. His fingers gripped your hips, oh that’s why they call them love handles, and he admired the way his cock glistened with your wetness. Your soft muffled mewls of pleasure seemed to ring in his ears like a melody he never wanted to forget, spurring him to push harder. He ran his hand up your back, locking his fingers in knots in your hair, pulling your head back.  
    “Come on y/n, I can barely hear you,” he groaned, shoving his cock into you, hips pressed and circling against your ass. You bit back a groan, still vaguely aware that you were not alone in the dorms, but quickly losing focus. “Come on,” he growled sternly. He untwisted his fingers from your scalp and wrapped his arm around your hips. Spread your slick pink lips he quickly found your clit and began stroking it slowly. Your teeth dug deeper into your own lip as you tried to keep quiet even as the pressure pulsing through every nerve in your body grew.   
    His hips started snapping harder with frustration and you suspected your thighs or ass would be bruised in the morning. Your whimpers grew louder as his fingers began to circle with even more vigor.   
   “Baby girl,” he moaned, loud and deep, his cock throbbing against the way you clinched around him. Something about the pet name sent you spiraling and you gave in, moaning his name loudly. “That’s it,” he sighed, relieved. “I want him to know who’s in your tight little pussy right now.”  
    “Oh fuck Moonbin,” you pushed back against him, hips squirming and thighs squeezing against him, struggling to keep your composure. You gave up and laid your head down on the pillow, pressing your cheek into it so you could watch the way his body moved into yours. Your mouth hung open, slick and wet, as you continued to gasp and moan. “Fuck you feel so good,” you praised him, lower lips quivering as you got closer to the edge, fingers still playing with your clit and sending you spiraling into ecstasy.   
    “Mm, that’s more like it, good girl,” he murmured moaning and swearing every time you pulsed around him. His fingers worked faster, rhythm erratic, and pressing harder against your swollen bud of pleasure. The rhythm his hips staggered as he struggled to stop his release. “Baby girl,” his words came out panting and breathy, “I want you to cum.”  
    “Then don’t stop,” you begged, the muscles of your core and legs relaxing, pushing back into him. You rocked against his hips as the sudden wave of relief washed over you, shuddering and melting against him. Your orgasm soaked his cock as you wailed his name and a long string of profanities.   
    “Oh fuck,” he swore and pulled his long glistening member from you, fingers still pressed hard against your clit. With his other hand he pumped up and down his shaft with your juices as lubrication. “Shit,” he shuddered and moaned as he spilled his warm wet seed across the bare flesh of your back and ass. His fingers pressing harder into your clit as he rode out his high, ripping a guttural moan from your throat.  
     He collapsed back and snatched his shirt up off the floor, tossing it on you and quickly wiping up his mess before leaning over to rest against you. You stretched your legs out slowly until you were splayed out, sweaty and panting, on the couch, the weight of your best friend on top of you. He lighted soft kisses along your cheek, forehead, and ear, whispering softly, “I’m sorry, I’m pretty sure he heard us.”  
    He did. Dongmin’s teeth dug into his lower lip as he shuddered, fist clenching his cock as his semen spilled out of the swollen red head, thighs twitching and shuddering with release. Beads of sweat dripped from his forehead as his bare chest heaved with each post-orgasmic breath. He swirled his thumb around the head of his cock as he imagined you laid out, sweating, messy, and undone. 


End file.
